The Curse of the Were-Buamann
'''The Curse of the Were-Buamann '''is the thirteenth episode of the first season of OMCFA. Plot Ben is fixing Marriland's eye when Kai flies in, followed by Evil Benwolf and Evil Benmummy. She explains that they came after her because Evil Benwolf was in her OS episode, and Ben gets annoyed that someone besides him was the center of attention. He quickly defeats the two, but as they fuck off, a wolf howl is heard. It's a real live werewolf! The werewolf attacks Ben, who prepares to kill it. As he goes in for the kill, however, Buamann's underage girlfriend arrives! She reveals that the werewolf is Buamann and begs Ben not to kill him. This just makes Ben want to kill it more, and as they argue, Buamann escapes. Ana explains that Azmuth tricked Buamann when Buamann asked to be made stronger, and begs Ben to help. Ben sort-of agrees, and the four head off to find him. Kai tracks him to the Baumannatorium, so a panicked Ben runs there to save Baumann. There, he tried to kill Buamann again, and is stopped by the realization that his method would kill Baumann too. Ben agrees to try to save Buamann, but when his attempt fails, he decides to put Buamann down and begins strangling him with Squidstrictor. Ben laughs and toys with Buamann while Baumann cheers him on, but in the end, he is convinced to stop by Kai and Marriland. As Marriland moves to cuff Buamann, however, Ana drinks the potion Buamann used and turns into a werewolf to get back at Ben! Ben fights her, but realizes how to stop both of them and uses The Absorbing Man to absorb the werewolf. When Buamann comes to, he remembers something important and begs Ben to help. Whatever he remembered clearly worked, as Ben runs him to his house. There, he panicks when something is missing, only for Evil Shocksquatch to step out, revealing that he has Buamann's Crystal Skull. He escapes, and Buamann is arrested. Intermission Ben uses The Swarm to create Uncle Grandpa, and is confused when the real Uncle Grandpa is left behind when he times out. Slice of Life with JK Simmons Jesus seeks JK Simmons's help because Ben is throwing shit at him. But JK Simmons allows Ben to continue, as he has a good reason - he is bored. Impact *Ben turns into SSDK for the first time. *Ben turns into a bunch of aliens for the first time in FA *Evil Benwolf and Evil Benmummy are introduced *Buamann and Ana are introduced in FA *Evil Shocksquatch steals Buamann's Crystal Skull Characters Characters *Marriland *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Mr. Baumann *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *JK Simmons *Jesus Christ Villains *Evil Benwolf *Evil Benmummy *Buamann *Anastasia James *Evil Shocksquatch Aliens *High Heals *SSDK *Audrey *Diamondhead *Feedback x2 *Enamel *XLR8 *Shroomdude *Squidstrictor *Good Highbreed *The Absorbing Man *Fasttrack *Snakepit *The Swarm Gallery CW2.png CW16.png CW24.png CW29.png CW39.png CW53.png CW60.png CW74.png CW78.png CW85.png CW93.png CW95.png CW102.png CW107.png CW119.png CW121.png CW139.png CW158.png CW171.png CW172.png CW173.png CW177.png CW183.png CW187.png CW188.png CW197.png CW205.png CW209.png CW211.png CW212.png CW216.png CW220.png CW221.png CW222.png CW224.png CW227.png CW230.png Trivia *This episode was planned as a Halloween special *This episode takes place on the same day as Walkin' on the Sun Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch and the Crystal Skulls Arc